


A Dance Through Time

by SassyDKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDKitten/pseuds/SassyDKitten
Summary: Time is supposed to help heal all wounds, but what happens when some wounds refuse to heal? They lead to where Harry was always meant to be, so he could heal the way he was always meant to.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. The Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a decade since the war, and Harry is back to his old stomping grounds, hoping to gain some closure and end that chapter of his life so he could start the next. Then this happened.

Chapter 1: The Pulse

It'd been 12 years.

12 long years.

And still the memories were as crystal clear as the nightmares he had lived with for years before.

As he stood at the gates leading to the castle that had once been his home, Harry watched the sea of color moving across the rolling green hills. Even from here he could hear the music flowing on the breeze, the laughter teasing at his ears. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting when he'd finally decided to come back, but this hadn't been it.

Taking a deep breath, he caught the smells of different foods and realized that some of the color he was seeing had to be food vendors. Swallowing hard against the ball of nerves that had settled in the pit of his stomach, he closed his eyes as he took the last step needed past the gates, not seeing the ripple of energy that flowed quickly away from him, disappearing into the crowds.

Taking a few more steps onto Hogwarts grounds, his eyes flashed open at a cry of distress, scanning to find a little girl racing across the grass after a bright red with gold stars balloon that had started to float away. He watched an adult hurry after the child and with the wave of a wand was able to summon the balloon back down far enough for the little girl to grab the string. Letting out a slow breath, he fought against the snitches dancing in his stomach before bringing the hood of his dark gray cloak up to cover and shade his head. It was just chilly enough that a cover was needed, and he didn't want anyone to recognize him as of yet.

Taking another deep breath, he started for the sea of color, and it wasn't long before he lost himself in the ebb and flow of people celebrating the anniversary of their freedom from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surrounded by happy crowds, Harry let his feet take them where they would, after casting a muffling and 'notice-me-not' spell before he became too overwhelmed from the close press of so many bodies.

Now though, he wandered almost aimlessly, taking in the sites, the different vendors calling out their fares, the games lighting up, announcing winners and losers alike. Smells from the food stalls had his stomach grumbling, but he was too distracted to grab anything. Hearing excited whooping, he glanced up to see what appeared to be students racing by overhead on brooms. Smiling a little sadly, Harry lowered his head as he tried to remember the last time he had actually been on a broom.

Then he started to hear it, like that of a sirens call. Before, when he had been at the gates he had been hearing a mash of music from all different things and genres, but now....now he was hearing something that was making his heart start to race and like a seductive curling finger, he followed the music through the crowds to the end of the vendors, breath catching when he found himself at the edge of the quidditch pitch.

A large stage had been set up at the end of the pitch closest to the main part of the fair, a band off to one side playing a haunting, yet heart pounding tune, and there, gathered together in the middle of the wooden stage was a group of people moving in sync. Even from his spot at the top of the incline leading to the pitch, he could see feet tapping and flying, sending a rapid pulse into the air. The dancers moved and bent, flying across the stage and coming back together flawlessly, a stream of black snaking through and around the dancers dressed in Gryffindor red, Slytherin green, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff yellow.

Sparks of harmless colored spells flew from feet that kicked into the air, hands extended using wandless magic to knock back those garbed in black robes. Harry knew that this was to be viewed as a reenactment of the last battle with Voldemort, and fought the tension in his shoulders. He felt bile burn at the back of his throat as memories tried to drown him, but he fought it down. After reinforcing his 'notice-me-not' spell, he continued on, not stopping until he found himself in the middle of the crowd watching the show. He had always loved the concept of river dancing, appreciating and respecting the discipline and strength that went into the practice of it. But most of all, after having discovered this type of dancing a number of years before, he always found the passion in it entrancing.

Continuing to take deep breaths, Harry ran his gaze over those on the stage to see if he recognized anyone, but gave up on that after a moment when the movements and costumes gave away nothing. Shaking his head slightly, he turned and eased back through the crowds, heading for the castle this time, not noticing the eyes staring at him directly from mid-stage.

*******

Easing through the dancers with sure steps, a tall dancer took a quick exit from the stage to wait for the next part, taking a precious few moments to duck into the shadows while pulling out a familiar wand. Mere seconds later, with a hissed message, a silver patronus darted away, intense dark eyes following after it. Taking another deep breath, fighting the pull to follow, the dancer heard the next cue and slid back onto stage, quiet, but just as important for this performance as he had been for the war over a decade ago. He'd be able to follow soon enough.

*******

Pausing at the foot of the stairs leading to the shadowed doors, Harry could feel his heart racing as memories, both good and bad, flashed through his head. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the touch to his shoulder had him gasping and stumbling back a few steps, eyes darting everywhere before settling on the older woman standing before him, looking as regal as ever in her teaching robes. Seeing the confusion in her eyes it dawned on him that she still couldn't see him clearly with his cloak on and hood up.

“Young man, are you alright? The castle isn't open to the visitors at the moment, I'm sorry.”

Letting out a shaky laugh, Harry lifted his hands to push back his hood, a shy half smile curving his lips. “No, I'm sorry Professor, I should've realized. Or is it Headmistress now?”

“Harry?!? Oh sweet Merlin, Harry!” The hug that he found himself suddenly yanked into had him laughing merrily and returning, breathing in the sweet memories of his old transfiguration professor. A moment later he was pushed away and he watched as old, merry eyes ran over the length of him, as if trying to make sure he was really there. Then the eyes narrowed and he cowered a little bit. The stinging slap to the back of his head had him wincing and ducking his head.

“It's been over a decade and no one has seen hide, nor hair, or even a letter from you, and now you show up?!? Mr Potter you have much to answer for!”

“I...I'm sorry Headmistress...There's no apology I can give that would make up for that, I can only hope that by telling you why I left...I can only hope that it would help ease the fact that I did.”

Looking at him closely, the old professor could see that while Harry was holding himself tall and straight...there was a air of sadness, wariness that hung on him just as his cloak was, and cast shadows across his once lively eyes.

“Mr Potter....Harry....I'm not the Headmistress to Hogwarts.....Have you been to the fair at all? Or to the pitch?”

“You're not? Then who? And yes, Professor McGonagall, I stopped by there before coming up here. I'd heard of the yearly fairs that are held here, and how popular they've become. This is the first time I've heard of the show with the river dancing though. Who came up with that idea?”

Frowning slightly, Professor McGonagall glanced over his shoulder to the still teeming crowd, remembering the patronus that had come to her not to long before. The harried message _'He's here, come and bring him to the office'_ , had been enough to have her scrambling from her quarters. It hadn't taken more than that to know who 'he' was, but she certainly hadn't been expecting to come across Harry already at the castle doors. Shifting her gaze, she saw Harry watching her with a worried frown, and gave herself a mental shake. It was obvious to her now that Harry had yet to see him, and stepping to the side she waved a hand towards the door, falling into step beside him as they started the climb up the stairs, stepping into the cool halls.

“This is a conversation that would be better continued in the headmasters office. He'll want to meet and speak with you himself.” Professor McGonagall stated vaguely, leading the way to the Headmasters office.

“Professor.....who is the Headmaster now?” Harry asked, shrugging his cloak from his shoulders to reveal a long sleeve hunter green button down shirt, black jeans, and well worn boots. He watched his old professor from the corner of his eyes, catching the way she flinched before her shoulders drooped slightly.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It'd be better to see him yourself. And please, I'm no longer your professor, and you have long since earned the right to address me by Minerva.”

“Oh...uh....alright. Thank you Pr-I mean Minerva.” Harry chuckled a bit nervously.

“Of course Harry. Now may I ask what has brought you back to us after all of this time?”

“Well....I felt it was time to come back to face some old memories, ones that I've had a hard time moving on from, and I was also hoping to see if the old DADA position was open.”

“Oh? You may be surprised as to what Hogwarts is able to offer you this time. Any other reasons?”

“A number of them, but something I would rather discuss with the headmaster and the other teachers if I'm offered a position. But Minerva....please....can you tell me....I know it's been so long...but...where was Severus buried? I know he died in the shrieking shack...but I was never able to find any information on where he was buried. I sent the memories he had given me right before, proving his innocence, to those who could clear his name, and received a letter thanking me for it, but never heard anything after that.” Harry asked carefully, eyes on the stones leading his feet, not seeing the way Minerva paled and gulped.

“That would be something else that would have to be discussed with the Headmaster and possibly the others as well.” Minerva evaded, finally stopping in front of the age old gargoyle that protected the headmasters office. Before she could say the password though, the gargoyle looked at Harry and quickly moved to the side, revealing the staircase. Minerva stared, flabbergasted for a moment, before ushering Harry up the stairs, ignoring the confused look he gave her over his shoulder.

Once in the office, she was quick to guide him to a chair, even as she called for a house elf. “Winky!” A clear pop was heard as Winky appeared in her Hogwarts tea towel toga, bowing. “Yes Professor Mcgonagall? How can I be's-” Winky cut off with a startled squeak as she straightened and saw Harry sitting in the chair to the side of Minerva. “Harry Potter! You're here!”

Smiling, he was quick to slide to floor, holding out a gentle hand for hers. “Hello again Winky, it's good to see you again. You're doing well?” The happy wail grated on his ears, but the arm full of elf as she ran to give him a hug was not what he had been expecting. Smiling gently, he returned the hug carefully before setting her back, watching as she wiped her eyes with a corner of her towel. Seeing that she had composed herself as much as she was able, he eased back into his own chair.

“Winky...” Minerva called softly, a smile curving her lips.

“Yes Miss Professor?” Winky sniffed, glancing at Minerva before turning back to Harry, eyes darting over him.

“Would you please get us some tea and biscuits? The Headmaster will be here soon enough, and I think refreshments are going to be needed.”

“Of course mistress, I'll be back shortly!” With another sniff and a pop she was gone, returning a moment later with a tray loaded down with tea cups and many plates piled high with finger sandwiches and biscuits. Setting the loaded trays down on the quickly cleared desk, Winky bowed deeply before disappearing once more with a wide grin.

Settling into the chair next to Harry, Minerva released a sigh before reaching for a cup and the tea. “Your arrival is going to be all over the school in less than five minutes after that.” Hearing his groan, she shrugged. “Comes with being the savior and very well liked if not loved and remembered here.” She stated firmly with a slight smirk.

Huffing out a sigh, Harry reached out for his own cup to fix his own tea. “Is there anything that you CAN tell me about what's happened over the years?”

“At the moment? Not really, not without speaking with the Headmaster first. There have been some changes to the teachers, but that's to be expected.”

“Did Neville take over for Professor Sprout? I vaguely remember an apprenticeship being mentioned.”

“Ok, that, I can tell you. Yes he did. A few other your other classmates have taken on teaching positions here. Aside from Neville, I think I'll leave the rest as a surprise.”

“But-”

“No Mr Potter, you won't convince me otherwise, for a number of reasons. You will just have to wait.”

Grumbling, and huffing out a breath, Harry started to take another drink of his tea when he heard the grating shift of the gargoyle, followed by the sound of quick steps on stone stairs. A moment later he heard the door swing open and leaned forward to set the cup on the desk before standing, turning to greet who he believed was the new Headmaster.

Only to feel the pit of his stomach drop, and his heart slam to halt as his eyes met the intense dark, endless gaze of the man who had died in his arms.

He never felt himself hit the floor as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2 The History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of Harry's power comes out in this chapter, and some old schoolmates are seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember folks, this is based long after the war ended, and some of the characters will be a bit ooc.

When he came to, it was to find a rather handsome, earth toned paisley pattern meeting his eyes. Confusion was prominent in his mind as he felt it scrambling to catch up with where he was. He certainly wasn't in the place he had considered sanctuary for the last decade. He had the bare minimum there, and definitely no paisley patterns.

Then the pain he had gotten all too familiar with over the years came back, and with a groan he struggled to sit up, glad for the softness of cushions under himself.

“Careful Mr Potter, you took a rather sudden fall.” A welcome, warm voice stated next to him, causing his head to whip around as a smile spread across his face.

“Madame Pomfrey!”

“Yes dear, I'm still here. Been over a decade since I last saw you, and not even an hour in the castle and I'm seeing you again. Reminds me of old times.” The mediwitch tsked, waving a wand over his body, pausing when it reached his chest and her head tilting in confusion. “The spell is showing that you're experiencing some rather....troublesome pain in your chest Mr Potter. Care to enlighten as to what might've caused that?”

Gasping slightly when the pain throbbed sharply for a moment, Harry panted as his brain finally caught up and he looked around desperately, seeing Minerva watching over them closely, lips pursed...and there, by the Headmasters desk.....Severus Snape stood, watching with a blank expression, arms crossed.

“Y-you....you're....How...” Harry gaped, feeling the burning in his chest increase again, a cry escaping him before a vial was shoved between his lips and a foul tasting potion poured over his tongue. Gagging and swallowing reflexively, he sputtered for a moment. Panting when the vial was pulled away, he grasped quickly for the cup of tea that was handed to him and downed it in one gulp, hoping to wash away the vile taste.

“All of these years, and those _still_ couldn't be made to taste better??” Harry demanded, shuddering, then relaxing as the pain eased.

“Of course not Potter, we do that in hopes to encourage students to _not_ to end up in the infirmary any more than actually needed. But obviously old habits die hard.”

His voice....even after all this time, if not more so, it moved over Harrys senses, caressing like a lover, titanium steel wrapped in the softest of velvet, and the smoothest of silks. It took every ounce of will power to keep himself from shivering, feeling his nerve endings jolt into awareness. Lifting his eyes, he found himself once more trapped in the dark gaze of the potions master that he had been certain had died in his arms.

“You died. That night. I know you died.” Harry stated bluntly, patting Pomfrey's arm in assurance as he stood.

“I lived. As even you can tell I'm sure Potter.” Severus snarked back, lifting a brow as Harry stepped closer, seeing the hand lifting out towards him.

“I'm not sure what to believe at times. I lived with those memories of you dying for over a decade, lived with that particular ghost that wouldn't live me be, no matter how hard I tried.” Harry answered, narrowing his eyes at the eye roll he received before a forearm was placed firmly in his grasp, feeling a rather odd coolness coming from the man, but plenty of strength, and the firmness of a limb against his palm, with only cloth between him and skin.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Harry stepped back quickly, letting his hand fall, trying, and failing, to ignore the tingle that had shot into his palm and up his arm.

“If you hadn't run away like a coward after proving to everyone that your balls had finally dropped and killed that bastard, you would've been privy to seeing me after the battle.” Snape stated coldly, eyes narrowing.

“Severus!” Minerva was quick to snap, eyes flashing fire.

“No, Minerva, he's right. As much as it's painful to admit, he is right. I should've stayed around. Instead I ran. I found out some things about myself and due to circumstances, I ran. Now I'm back, and only hoping that the Headmaster will be willing to give me a chance. Do we know when he'll be back?” Harry asked softly, resting a hand on her wrist to keep her from saying anything more. Seeing the exchanged glances between Severus and Minerva, he frowned. “What am I missing?”

“You didn't tell him?” Snape drawled, a smirk curling his lips as he shifted, leaning a hip against the desk.

“I didn't think he would believe me if I told him after everything that happened. I was sure it would be better coming from you directly.” Minerva huffed before turning to settle on the couch next to Pomfrey who was now sitting comfortably, sipping on her own cup of tea and watching the actions with an air of humor.

“Tell me...what....exactly?” Harry asked carefully, watching the others with narrowed eyes.

Smirking at him fully, Snape happily took his time straightening before easing around the desk, gathering his robes, and settling ever so carefully into the chair behind the Headmasters desk. Leaning back, elbows propped on the chair arms, and folding his hands elegantly over his abdomen, he took a great deal of pleasure in the widening green eyes as understanding flashed through the followed by mortification, and a touch of horror.

“Y-you're the Headmaster?!?” Harry breathed, realizing that things may have just gotten a great deal more complicated for himself.

“No need to look so surprised Potter, I was the Headmaster during that last year of the war, still was when it ended, and if you had stuck around, you would've discovered that I was, and still am, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, Mr Potter, what...chance...are you hoping I'll be able to help you with?”

Groaning, Harry dropped back into the chair and buried his face in his hands. He didn't have to look to know that Minerva and Pomfrey were silently laughing at him, hiding their smiles behind their cups of tea. Letting his hands fall once more, Harry straightened in his seat, and his shoulders, to meet that mirth filled gaze head on.

“Headmaster Snape, I saw the notifications regarding a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor being needed here, so I came to apply for the position.” Harry stated calmly, seeing how the mirth slowly drained from Snapes eyes to look at him in consideration.

“Is that the case? It's been over a decade Potter, how are we to know that you're just as good, if not better than you were during the war? For all we know....you've become...soft so to speak.” He shot a quelling look at the dual snorts that came from his couch before turning back to Harry, who was still meeting his gaze straight on. “We have not seen you, in any way, in that time, nor even heard from you, not even a peep. For all we know, in that time, you've become a groundhog, burrowing into your hole in the ground, and that's all. How are we to know that you could stand up to par against any of the other Defense teachers who would leap at an opportunity like this?” Through narrowed eyes he could see the tension building in Harry's shoulders but refused to let up.

“You don't sir, however I am willing to go through whatever drills you'd like to test my merit.” Harry answered stiffly, refusing to let his gaze drop, or to react adversely to the questions being asked. He had the feeling that he had passed the first, however small it might've been, test, when all he got for his response was an eyebrow twitch and a slight frown.

“Very well. We'll have the other teachers join us in the Great Hall, and have a duel, you and I, to see how well your skills have been maintained during your....time away.” Snape drawled before rising to his feet, and with a quick flick of his wand, his patronus, his faithful doe, was there. He was about to relay his message to be delivered when he froze as she stepped over to Harry and nuzzled his cheek with her own before turning back to Snape with steady eyes. He didn't have to look to know that the ladies were watching with gaping mouths, and fought to control his own leaping heartbeat.

Clearing his throat carefully, he spoke to his patronus. “Celeste, gather the other professors, inform them to come to the Great Hall as there is an interview to be held for the DADA position. They are to meet us there in 20 minutes to give them time finishing up whatever they're currently working on.” Watching her nod, he was quick to hide his shaking hands in his robes when she nuzzled the shocked Harry once more before bounding off through the door to the office. Glancing over to the ladies who were looking at him with shocked eyes he gave them a barely noticeable shake of his head before turning his attention back to Harry just as he twisted from where he had watched Celeste leave.

“Uh....Do I want to even know what that was about? I've never known a patronus to do something like that....” Harry trailed off, watching the others closely.

“It's nothing to concern yourself over at this time. For now, let us head to the hall to get it ready, trusting that you even remember how to duel?” Snape snapped before striding out of the office, his robes billowing behind him like days of old. Blinking, the others scrambled after him without saying a word this time.

* * * * * * *

After about 10 minutes of striding through hallways, the group of four entered the hall, Harry fighting the waves of grief and nostalgia that were threatening to overwhelm him. Deep breaths had the feeling easing as he look around the hall, smiling slightly as he saw that, indeed, not much had changed. There were still 4 long tables that stretched to the head of the hall where the head table waited. There, however, there seemed to be at least one change. Tilting his head curiously, he could see that where there used to be one large throne like chair where the headmaster would sit, there were now two, with the standard number of teacher chairs flanking them.

“Why ar-” Harry started to ask before he was cut off, rather rudely he felt, but he grit his teeth to bite back his retort.

“For now we'll clear the hall and set wards for any wayward, uncontrolled spells.” Snape announced, waving his wand once to push the tables to either side of the hall and stack up, while another wave had a flash of rather vibrant purple spellwork flying over the walls.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Harry rocked back on his heels, watching the broad shoulders of the Headmaster. “Are your digs going to be a continuous thing, or did you just miss me the most?” Harry drawled sardonically....until his jaw dropped at the ramrod stiffness that shot through the mans body. It was then he realized he had actually said that out loud and cringed, but he'd be damned if he took it back now.

“Mr Potter, as of right now, you are a civilian attempting to apply for the DADA position. While admittedly you are a war hero, and showed a great deal of promise at that time, until you prove otherwise now, due to the length of your absence, I would advise you watch your tone. We may have had some peace these past 12 years, but there is always a need for defense in some way. If you prove that your skills have not gone by the way side, then I'll be happy to consider employing you. But unless that happens, I will not put my students at risk by hiring a wizard who cannot prove to me, the other teachers, or even himself, that he can still protect them until his last breath. Do you understand me?” Snape said softly, coldly, a whisper that whipped through the air like a scream and had Harry feeling all of an inch tall.

Shuddering slightly, Harry started to nod before he remembered that Snape was not facing him. “Yes sir.” He answered carefully, letting his gaze fall to the stones once more.

“Good, now, Minerva, if you'd be so kind as to reinforce the wards, and Pomfrey please be on stand by in case of any injuries, I'd appreciate it.”

“Right away Headmaster.” Was the quiet response as they both hurried to help set up the hall, casting scolding looks at Harry as they went past him.

“It's alright Harry, the wigglydorfs are assuring me that everything will be fine. Just keep yourself calm, and everything will work out the way it's supposed to.” A dreamy, whispy like voice sounded from behind Harry causing him to jump before spinning around, a grin stretching across his face.

“Luna!” With a merry laugh he darted forward to scoop her into a hug, spinning around in place even as her own laughter tinkled gently in his ears. Putting her back down on her feet carefully, he stepped back, still holding her hands, and looking over her quickly. “You look as beautiful as ever Luna, what are you doing here?”

“Surely even you're not that dense Potter, someone had to take over for the Divination classes, and when you're married to the Potions Professor, it's easier to have them both living close by.” A sophisticated, yet still sardonic voice grated against his nerves, and Harry was quick to turn and see that Draco was strolling towards them, a hint of a smile gracing his face. Seeing the comfortably worn in jeans, and shirt, it took a moment for him to realize what Draco had said and he was quick to drop Luna's hands before backing up a step.

“I wasn't meaning anything by it, she was always just a friend.” Harry stated firmly, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

“Calm down idiot, if I had thought it was anything else, I would've hexed you already from the end of the corridor.” Draco stated as he stopped at Luna's side, slipping a gentle arm around her to pull her into his side. “Lucky for you, we're bonded and nothing can break that.” The soft smile that graced his lips, followed by the chaste kiss to his cheek that Luna gave him had Harry watching on in confusion.

“Wait a tic, Divination and Potions? Ok, I can expect that of you Draco, you were always passionate about that class, anyone would be able to see you would excel at that job, but Divination Luna? I didn't know you were a seer.”

“I did!” Luna answered with a giggle, even as she leaned her head against the shoulder next to her, ignoring the rolled eyes she got from around the room.

“We didn't know that we were soulmates until after the war when we reached full maturity and the rest of our magic triggered. Or at least the rest of us didn't know, but she knew who I was to be for her, it's why she was always putting up with my crap when I was younger. Apparently being part of a rich family, with an entitled upbringing, only to be thrown into the same school as my soul mate, but not being able to be with her was causing all sorts of havoc for us both.” Draco explained with a warm smile before holding out a hand. “It's good to have you back Potter, even if it has been so long, and I want to apologize for the shite I put you through in school.”

Blinking in shock, Harry looked down at the hand being held out for him, before lifting his gaze to meet steel gray eyes that were full of understanding. Slowly nodding his head, he clasped it in his own, giving it a firm shake. Nodding in response, Draco released his hand before placing a quick kiss to Luna's crown to move further into the room and to help Snape where he could. Staring after him for a moment, he turned back to Luna, taking in the peaceful look on her face, seeing how happy her bright blue eyes were.

“What did you do to Draco bloody Malfoy?” Harry murmured, trying to match the spoiled prat of his childhood with that of what appeared to be a carefree adult.

“Finally convinced him to approach his parents and have them run some spells over us that identified that everything I had told them about us being soulmates was the truth. I had known since the moment I set foot on school grounds who he would be to me. I'll admit, it was shocking when I discovered who it was, but I was determined. After that I told only him I was a seer as I know there are many would try to abuse it.” Watching Draco as he worked along side Snape for another moment, she turned to meet his gaze. “We've known you would come back for a long time, but that it would have to be under your own choice. You don't have to run away any more Harry, you will always be welcome here, no matter how grouchy some may seem.” With that she turned, and humming a little tune, skipped into the hall, joining Pomfrey where she was leaning against the head table.

Huffing out a surprised breath, Harry leaned back against the wall next to the door, watching as the others interacted with each other, and wondered if what Luna had said was really true after all this time. He knew he had his own troubles he had to fight with, and was trying to work through, and they may have been welcoming, but that didn't mean every one would be as open armed to him. As it was, he was honestly wondering who else from his school years he would be seeing here as teachers. Letting out another huff of breath, trying to keep up with the shocks he was being delivered today, he straightened from the wall to head towards Snape. Or at least that was his plan.

Until an explosion of pain radiated from his jaw, echoing through the side of his face even it sent him into a dizzying spin before he toppled to the ground. Blinking in shock and cupping his jaw, his attempt to move it had him groaning as more pain shot through his head, but it was the furious hazel eyes he saw staring down at him that made his heart crack.

“Mr Longbottom that is quite enough!” Madame Pomfrey scolded as she hurried over, wand already drawn.

Blinking his eyes further, he was able to clear more of the tears of pain from his eyes, and Harry could see his old friend, Neville Longbottom, shaking and flexing his hand, even as he scowled at Harry.

“Mr Longbottom, if you'd be so kind as to not send our interviewee to the hospital wing before the interview, I'd appreciate it. That'll be my job momentarily.” Snape drawled, crossing his arms and ankles as he watched from where he was leaning a hip against the head table next to Luna and Draco.

“I won't apologize sir, but I won't do anything else. At least not yet.” Neville spat, his glare not letting up for a moment. “He's had it coming for years.”

“Understood Neville, but let Pomfrey heal him now, then your hand. We do value the work your hands do here at Hogwarts.”

“Yes sir.” Neville agreed with a nod, holding out his hand for Pomfrey and a moment later strode further into the hall, heading for the teachers table as well before hopping onto it to let his feet swing free. From the stains on his clothes it was clear that he had come directly from the greenhouses.

“Neville, will Hermione be joining us?” Luna asked clearly, looking worriedly at the other man.

“Honestly? I don't know, but I wouldn't hold my breath. She knows he's here though, and I'm not sure if she's ready to see him.” Neville answered flatly. “If I hadn't promised that I'd come for her at the very least, I don't think even I would've come.”

“Please Neville, don't hold him being gone against him for too long, there is much more to the reason he disappeared and why no one could find him than what you're aware of.” Luna asked, resting a soft hand on his arm.

“Let me guess, it's something that he can't talk about right? It's like bloody Voldemort all over again.” Neville sighed, leaning back on his hands.

“Actually I think he'll be letting us know once he knows for certain that he has a place here. I tried to reassure him, but his wangelbees are rather thick around his head and heart right now.”

“Wangelbees? Merlin Luna, it's a good thing we've known each other long enough to be able to decipher your words now.” Neville sighed, shaking his head as he watched Harry get to his feet. “Will he have a place here Luna? Really?”

“You know as well as I do that he will. It's been a long time coming, but Hogwarts has already been making it clear. She's been waiting for him to come back.”

“I hope you're right Luna. I really hope you are.” Neville whispered, straightening as Snape headed towards Harry, waving his wand to close and seal the doors.

The door has just barely sealed shut when the first spell was flying, and from there the duel was on, with the spells flying fast and hard, making even him cringe a few times. But after a few minutes, even Neville had to wonder what Harry had gone through in the past decade to build his levels past what they had been during the war. Next to him Luna, Draco, Minerva, and Pomfrey were watching avidly as Snapes robes billowed around him in his signature moves, hands and arms moving fluidly in his nonverbal spell casting. But for every spell that was cast, it was blocked. This continued on for another five minutes before Snape called for a pause, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

“This is an interview for the DADA position Potter, while I can appreciate that you've been able to block every spell I've sent out, you're also to show your supposed competence in defense. So why aren't you attacking me Potter?”

The slight hesitation before he answered had the other teachers frowning as he spoke.

“I...contrary to popular belief sir....I don't want to hurt you. And I'm worried that the....strength that I have now might be a bit much for you, or this room.” Harry answered, feet shuffling nervously. “If you'd allow me to cast my own wards to enforce the ones you placed earlier, I'll be happy to continue....but not until then.”

Narrowing his eyes at the sign of nerves, but the clear sincerity pumping off Harry in waves, Snape nodded once, working quickly to remove his robes and tossing them to the side as Harry lifted his wand and with a single flick, the wards around them flashed a bright gold before settling.

At the head of the hall the other teachers jumped a little in surprise at the shield that flashed into existence around them, and when they reached out to touch it, found solid, transparent air. Luna was the only one to hop off the table and step closer, pressing her hands flat against the shield, even as she seemed to begin to lightly glow.

“Luna?” Draco shifted to leave the table, but the firm hand of Minerva on his arm had him staying put.

“She'll be alright, somehow I know that she will be.”

Before she could elaborate further there was a sudden swell of magic and an explosion of non-verbal spells lit up the hall, causing the stone around them to vibrate and dust to rain down from the rafters. Swinging their gazes up, Neville and Draco just barely saw in time a blast from Harry that hit Snape, sending him into the very shield between them and him. The crack that was heard had everyone crying out, and not even a second later the shield disappeared, letting the unconscious Snape fall into Luna's arms.

“Severus!” Pomfrey sprinted over, wand flashing like mad as she started trying to heal him. “Harry what did you do to him?!?”

“What he wanted me to do. I proved that I could fight to protect this school and its inhabitants if needed.” Harry said sadly, striding up with hardly a heaving breath before sinking down to a knee next to her. “Madame Pomfrey, if I may, I know I broke many of his bones, but I can heal him since it was my magic that hurt him. Please, just....give me a moment.” Sighing, he lifted a hand over the hardly breathing mans chest where the air between started to glow a green and gold, reaching out to heal the injuries. A moment passed before Snape gasped and jerked awake, eyes darting back and forth to those surrounding him.

“What the bloody hell happened?!?” Snape croaked before going into a coughing fit. Draco was quick to summon a cup of water to pass to him before explaining.

“You were thrown across the room sir....had multiple broken bones, and were unconscious. Harry had to heal you.” He explained softly, looking at Harry in befuddlement.

Blinking in shock, Snape looked around to find the others nodding in agreement before his gaze settled on Harry who was standing a bit away from the group, looking nervous and, well, ready to bolt. Gathering what strength he could, Snape eased himself to a sitting position.

“Well Mr Potter...” He paused as he saw the young man flinch and rub at his chest as if pained. “It would appear we have ourselves a new DADA professor. Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, the comments keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Hogwarts after his duel interview, and meets more of his past, and some truths come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I absolutely loved the character in the movie, and decided to use him in this, but please, once you realize who it is, understand I did not create, and have no monetary right or anything like that over him, i only changed his size (at least for now) for the current story.

Chapter 3 The Truth

It was a cool night, the wind was brisk, and up here, deep in the mountains where his sanctuary hid, Harry looked out over the valley that stretched out below him. There were no clouds to block the full glowing moon, and the stars gleamed like diamonds, almost close enough to pluck from the velvet of the night sky. If anyone had thought to look up, they might've caught a glimpse of some slightly glowing form between the boulders and ragged cliff edges, but would've quickly passed it off as a figment of their imagination, even for the wizards.

He hadn't meant to hurt him.

Sighing softly, Harry rested a shoulder against the large boulder that hid the crack in the mountain that led to his sanctuary, his home....his truth. He had known when he had finally traveled down off this mountain, to the castle that sat at the other end of the valley from him to try for that teaching position, he had known he would have to be tested. He had just hoped the offense part would be enough.

He should've known better.

He should've pushed harder to keep from having to cast any spells at that time.

But Snapes argument had held merit, and Harry knew he had had no choice but to show that he could defend Hogwarts, her students...but most of all her family.

Shifting his gaze from where it rested on the full moon above him, he looked out past the black lake to where Hogwarts stood proud and regal, yet small in the distance. He couldn't see many lights on from here, but at this time of night he knew many of the teachers had turned in for the night, and the fair had long since ended. It had been a week since that day, when he had had to heal Snape, and after that rather abrupt, yet seemingly hollow acceptance, he had nodded once then turned and walked quickly back out of castle to return here. He knew he would have to stay on castle grounds once the school year started, and he would have to report soon to go over his materials, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready.

“Staring isn't going to make you any more ready than you were when you went down there before you know.”

Rolling his eyes at the obvious statement, he merely shrugged, keeping silent for the time being.

“You're going to have to go back and tell them the truth, or at least what you can, soon. Hogwarts already knows who you are, and has already started accepting you, going by what you've told me.”

“Is this the whole, 'the truth shall set you free' spiel? If so, spare me, I've heard it before, and the truth can also hurt like hell.” Harry threw the words over his shoulder to the companion who had kept him sane these past twelve years.

“Life hurts darling, and alas, we are ones to experience more of it than any others. Most of the time it will be seem tedious, other times dull as a rock that has been worn smooth on the very shores of that lake down below, but, other times....with the right people.....life is a thunderstorm, exciting, thrilling, dangerous, and full of a passion that will never be truly harnessed.”

“I know, I remember what you've taught me....but what if they're not accepting? These were my best friends at one time, though Draco I could've done without finding out about, dear Merlin, married to Luna, wasn't expecting that, that's for certain. Something of this....magnitude is not to be taken lightly, and, honestly, if none of them can accept it....I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. It's a long time to be without any of them, and without him? I don't want to consider what that'll due to me.” Harry replied, dropping his head only to lift a hand and rub at his eyes with his fingers.

“I told you, everything will work out in time. I told you it would before, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did. Remind me to thank you later for leaving out the tidbit about him still being alive by the way. I could've done without the pain of that knowledge for those years.” Harry drawled, straightening to turn and head back towards the crack in the mountain side.

“I couldn't tell you. It's not that I wasn't telling you the truth, hell, I was damn near throwing the answer at you in every way I knew how without actually telling you, you know that!”

“Yea yea, I know. Doesn't make it an any easier potion to swallow, knowing you were trying to tell me without actually doing so. My intelligence and balls were called enough into question a week ago.” Harry humphed, shaking his shoulders as he felt his clothes melt and shift into lighter clothing in the dim path, his top lengthening to nearly his knees, his pants shifting to cling more to his legs for a more fluid movement, and finally feeling the itch between his shoulders ease all at once.

A moment later a dim glow appeared next to him before draping itself around his neck.

“Hey, it's not my fault you didn't want to accept my word, or use that brain I know you have to really think about the information I was giving you.” The creature huffed, lifting its head to glare at Harry.

“I know, I know, you don't have to keep reminding me.” Harry pouted for a moment before shrugging it off. “Fine, oh great one, when would you advise that we return to Hogwarts and start giving them parts of the truth?”

“Well, the school year starts again in about a month, and you'll need to get your materials ready. We might as well go tomorrow, seeing as how you just up and vanished again probably has the others wondering if you were serious about the position after all.”

Cringing slightly, Harry kicked at a stray rock as he continued his path, hearing it clatter then roll to a stop before he reached the end of what many would have thought of as a cave. Staring at the rough granite wall, he wished for a moment that slamming his head into any of the cave walls would knock some sense into him, but alas, he knew that wouldn't work. Instead he shook his head, lifted a hand, and with a brush of his fingers the wall before him disappeared in a flash of gold to reveal a rather comfortable and well lit entry.

“Fair enough Falcor, fair enough.”

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning dawned bright and refreshing for many, but when they entered the Great Hall, they cringed at the dark aura coming from their Headmaster. He was, very clearly, not happy, and it didn't take much too figure out why.

“It's been a bloody week and that imbecile hasn't returned!” Severus snarled as he glared at the empty plate in front of him, as if just daring it to try and provide him with food that would cheer him up. Instead he reached for his standard coffee and started sipping at it, even as a hand rested on the table to tap an agitated rhythm.

Pausing, Neville and Hermione were quick to exchange a look before continuing to settle into their own seats next to each other, even as Draco and Luna settled into the chairs on the other side of Professor McGonagall. It had been found out long ago, after many failed attempts, that the chair that was set beside Headmaster Snape was to remain unclaimed until its rightful owner sat upon it.

They all remembered that day rather clearly, as it had been mere months after the war when it had appeared, causing a great deal of confusion for them all. Severus had tried to sit in it, and had rather abruptly ended up on the floor when it had disappeared from under him mere moments after he had managed to place any of his weight upon it, reappearing a few feet away. Minerva had merely reached for it and the chair had scooted away from her so quickly the screech of the feet on the floor reminded everyone of nails on chalkboard. Neville had managed to place one hand on the back of it in an attempt to pull it away from the table when it toppled over, smacking him in the face and giving him a black eye.

After that, Hermione had hurried to the library in hopes to find something to explain what was happening, but hadn't been able to find anything. The attempts, and failures, not to mention various injuries, had continued on for days until finally Luna had appeared across the table from it with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

“Now look here, you can't keep hurting people like this. I know who you're meant for, but they don't. So instead of continuing to hurt them, how about you simply refuse to budge, and maybe give them a small shock if they touch you instead? Do you think he'd be wanting you to do this?” Luna said firmly, voice still soft and dream like, but enough to make the chair seem to fold in on itself like a scolded puppy. A moment had passed while everyone watched in shock as the chair had inched forward until its arms touched the table. Since then it refused to budge, unless moved by a wand for events, no matter how much pulling was done on it. Shortly after it had taken up the suggestion of shocking those who tried to move it, and soon enough it was left alone once more.

When the others had tried to approach her about it, she had merely shrugged with a knowing smile. “It knows who it belongs to, and much like the wand chooses its wizard or witch, that chair has chosen who it will comfort and support when needed.” With that she had walked off with a small skip in her step, and hum trailing along behind her.

In a last ditch effort to find out who the chair was for, Severus had turned to the sorting hat and Hogwarts, but the castle had ignored him completely, and the hat? Well the hat had merely smirked, wriggled what he could only call was its brow, and proceeded to pretend it was asleep. Now, when the teachers gathered for meals or events, the chair to the right of the Headmaster remained empty, while Minerva took her appointed chair to his left, and the others claimed their usual spots along the rest of the table.

“Patience Severus, perhaps he's gone to wherever he's been staying to tie up some loose ends before settling in here.” Minerva stated simply even as she buttered a piece of toast. She had spent far too long with the moody ex-spy to be effected by his snarls or growls anymore and merely twitched a brow when he threw a glare her way. “That look isn't going to work on me, you should know that by now. Have you considered sending him an owl?” Minerva suggested sweetly reaching for her tea and leaning back, hiding the amused grin she had as she watched him swell up in indignation and turn a slight red color. After decades of working together, she had learned what buttons to push when she wished for some liveliness. She didn't even have to look to the know the others were watching her with resignation.

It took a moment of Severus spluttering before he was able to form the words he wanted to say at the insult that she had just tossed him.

“Send him an owl? Send him an owl?!? Of course I've bloody well sent him and owl, and the damn thing came back with no answer, and gave me a look like I was insane for having sent him in the first place! Never mind that it was back after not even hour of being sent out!” Severus snarled, placing his cup down on the table with a sharp clack. At the sharpened look she gave him, he froze, narrowing his eyes at her in return. “Now what you bloody cat?”

“Not even an hour you said?” She demanded, straightening in her chair.

“Are you finally going deaf with age? That's why I just said!”

“Oh Severus...” Hermione spoke up with a groan from down the table, dropping her head into a hand. “For all of your intelligence, there are times you're more of an idiot that Harry was.” She sighed shaking her head before lifting her gaze to meet his flashing eyes head on. She was one of the few who could without fear of retribution after everything they had been through together.

“And just what do you mean by that Mrs. Longbottom?” He asked lowly, the words so cold that she wouldn't have been surprised to see icicles form on the air between them.

“She means....that I've always been close by when it comes to Hogwarts, but for what it's worth, I wasn't able to answer any of those letters I received, for a number of reasons.” Harry stated as he entered the hall, having heard some of the words said even as he flicked his eyes over those gathered there. It wasn't until he saw Hermione that he felt his shoulders hunch, seeing the pain, relief, and shock at seeing him again. Watching her carefully, he eased further into the room, knowing that of them all, she was probably the one he had caused the most emotional pain to so long ago. She was slow to stand and move around the table, but her steps grew in surety as they got closer to each other, meeting in the middle of the hall.

He saw the pursed lips, anger filled eyes, and knew no amount of apologies would ever make up for what she had gone through. The tension between them built as Harry struggled to figure out what to say to her, the woman who had become as much his sister and closer to him as family then anyone else he knew. Finally he took a deep breath to say something, anything, when pain, bright and powerful flashed across his face, for the second time in a week. The only saving grace as his head whipped to the side from the force of her slap was that he wasn't meeting the floor like he had when Neville had punched him.

Clearing his throat carefully, he raised his hand to cup his cheek, turning back to meet her storming eyes. The fact that everything else about her was calm, told him just how long this pain had been brewing inside of her.

“I fully deserve that, and so much more, I know it. I should've found some way to let you, all of you, but most of all you, know that I was still around, even if I wanted to be left alone.” Harry stated softly, letting his hand drop, revealing the bright read, and already darkening hand print darkening his cheek. “All of the time in the world will never be enough for me to tell you how sorry I am that I was gone for so long. I had to go Hermione, but please, believe me, not a second passed, every day, every year that I was gone, when I didn't want to come back.” Watching her closely, he could see the tears building in her eyes, and felt his heart crack.

Acting on instinct he reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his heart so she could hear it, and his rapid breathes as he fought his own tears, while burying his face in her still insane curls. He could hear her now, her shuddering gasps as the sobs began to escape, echoing louder as they grew in volume. A moment later he felt her arms wrap around him, her fingers digging deep into his shoulders even as her knees buckled and he eased them both to the floor where he rocked them together.

“Y-y-you left! Aft-after everything, proving you were still alive, you left us, all of us!” Hermione cried, hands curling to pound into his back in anger.

Wincing, Harry took the pounding, even as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying, in some way, to show that he wasn't going anywhere this time. He wasn't sure how long they knelt there, and he didn't care, he knew that this was a release of over a decade building up for them both, and while things likely would never be the same again, he knew the bond they had would grow stronger for it.

“I thought you had died, truly that time, and I would never see you again...” Hermione whimpered, face still buried against his chest. Hearing those words cracked the rest of his heart, causing Harry to pull back slightly, just enough to lift and cup her face to meet her eyes. Haunted green met tortured brown and he shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, in reminder of the long ago past.

“Not ever again, not like that, I promise you.” Harry stated softly, words choked as he fought more of his own tears. He clenched them shut when he felt more escape, only to gasp and jerk them open at the feel of soft fingers touching his cheeks, holding him carefully.

“You're back then? Truly? To stay?” Hermione asked, brows furrowed as she watched him closely.

“Yes, this has, and always will be home for me. I could never leave you forever 'Mione, you're my family.” Harry assured her, cupping one of her hands in his own.

“Then welcome home Harry, it's about damn time.” Hermione smiled, albeit a bit shakily.....only to jerk back with a squeak when a voice sounded from thin air next to her ear.

“Ya know, I'm all for emotional welcomes, but jeez, he's here, you're here, can we eat now?”

Blinking large eyes at the scowl that was twisting Harry's face, but seeing the rolled eyes, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of the disembodied voice that had suddenly joined them.

“Way to ruin the moment, Falcor, you total arse.” Harry huffed, easing to his feet before bring Hermione to hers.

“Hey, between the two of you, and your audience, any more and all of you would've been giving the Black Lake a run for it's money in the amount of water given.” A cheery voice chortled before a dull glow in the hall started to wrap its way up Harrys leg, arm, then shoulders to drape itself around his neck before a flash of light revealed a white, rather furry, serpentine like creature watching everyone with big blue eyes.

“Uh....Harry.....is that-” Hermione started before cutting herself off at the glare she received from said blue eyes.

“Before you say it, no, I'm not a ferret, I'm not even related to that species in any way. Your Crookshanks was likely more closely related to those tubes of fur than I ever will be.”

“Falcor, be nice, this is my old, and hopefully still, friend, Hermione.” Harry sighed, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I gathered as much from the slap. You were right about that, she definitely packs a punch.”

Looking over her shoulder, Harry could see the other teachers waiting, and gaping a bit at the head table and sighed, resting a hand on the creature around his neck before holding a hand out to Hermione.

“We should probably join the others, I think we've had them wait long enough, and will probably want to meet this little...fuzzbutt.” Harry smirked, not even flinching when sharp claws dug into his shoulders and chest.

“Watch it young'un, I have teeth, and I'm not afraid to use them.”

“Of that I am fully aware, would probably have scars if it weren't for your healing spells.” Harry huffed as the trio walked to the others.

“So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence once more Mr. Potter.” Severus drawled, adopting his blank expression again while crossing his arms when he stood from his chair. Watching him closely, Harry merely tilted his head.

“Really Headmaster? Are we going to repeat history now?” Harry sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets and just waiting, not even flinching when he was scowled at.

“It would do you well to show some respect Potter, the school year hasn't started yet.”

“Threats now sir? I always thought those were below you, promises were more your forte, however with it being this close to the school year starting you'd be hard pressed to find a suitable instructor.” Harry paused, narrowing his eyes when Severus started to open his mouth to retort, causing the older man to pause in bewilderment.

“As for respect sir, I've always respected you, ever since the first time I stepped into this hall. I've always respected the infinite amount of intelligence, and creativity you have when it comes to potions. I've always respected the level of caution and bravery it took to be a spy for over twenty years, and most of all, I've always respected you for doing what needed to be done to protect this school and its students even when to those who didn't know what you were doing thought otherwise." Harry took a step closer to the table. 

"I've always respected you for doing the unsavory things that no one else would've been able to do, and facing hardships that would, and have, broken those who many would've considered stronger than you. So, yes sir, I will show you the a respect you deserve and more, however, while I understand that many of you are angry with me, and have reason to be, none of you know the reasons as to why I had to leave. That being said, I've proved my worth to you during my interview, when I injured, and then healed you, the strongest Headmaster this school has ever seen, even stronger than Albus, and I will not let us fall back into the nitpicking, bickering, ways we used to have. It was one thing for that to be developed at that time for when you were a spy and needing to maintain your status for Voldemort, it's another now that he is no longer here.” Harry paused as he finally reached the table, not once letting his gaze drop from the dark gaze that was flashing at him. Harry paused again before continuing.

“Instead, I will support you as an equal, defer to you in decisions when it comes to things requiring a Headmasters decision, and promise to you my wand, my magic, and all the ability I have within me to defend this school as needed and teach every student who comes through her doors how to protect themselves and those around them in times of need. Understand though, I am no longer the child that you had to belittle for the sake of a dark lord, and you are no longer the spy who has to fight to gain information for the light side for the sake of winning a war.” Harry finished, giving Severus a chance to take in what he said. 

Moments passed, the silence stretching on as the others watched them, waiting to see what the outcome for this would be. Severus watched Harry closely, letting the words wrap themselves around him, settling against his skin like the warmth of a comforting fire. He could see the green eyes that had always fascinated him meeting his own directly, just as they had they first time they had shared a classroom. But things were different indeed different now, and for one of the few times in his life, he was willing to concede that the younger man was right. Nodding slowly, he extended his hand, letting a small, sincere smile curl his lips, he felt the tension drain from his shoulders when Harry clasped his hand with his own, trying hard to ignore the jolt that raced from his palm and up his arm. 

“I think that's something I can agree with Mr. Potter. Now are you going to introduce us to the....questionably snarky creature that has decided to attach itself to your person?” Severus asked with a raised brow.

“You might as well call him Harry, he'd prefer to call you Severus anyways.” Said creature stated before hopping down to the table table before sitting up on his haunches, eyes blinking innocently when matching blushes stained their cheeks. “And I go by Falcor. I'm a type of dragon I doubt that any, or maybe two of you, aside from Harry, would know of.”

“And what kind of dragon would that be?” Hermione asked quickly, her curiosity getting the better of her for a moment.

“Have you ever heard of Dream Dragons?” He asked with a smile as he faced her, seeing the way Severus paled significantly, but deciding not to bring attention to that as of yet.

After a moment, Hermione shook her head, thinking through what dragon information she had read, however little bit that was. “No, can't say I have as of yet, what are they?”

“They're exactly what they sound like. Dragons that delve in and out dreams. They're also companions of very powerful witches and wizards, and mentors to a certain race of creature once they reach maturity, or if they reach maturity due to a traumatic event before they were ready.” Falcor explained, tail flicking slightly, even as his ears twitched at random sounds.

Everyone stopped breathing as they shifted their gazes from him, to Harry who had ducked his head nervously, before looking back at Falcor. It was obvious they were beginning to connect some dots, and just needed a bit more information to reach some of their much needed answers.

“And...” Hermione paused, wondering if for once she really wanted to know the answer this time, or if she'd be better of not knowing. There was this odd sense of standing at the edge of a cliff, like something was about to be discovered, and would change the course of many things for them all. Taking a deep breath, and shooting a quick look at Neville, looking for support, she received it in his soft gaze and quick nod.

“Falcor....what kind of creature is it that you are a companion or mentor for?” She asked softly, putting a hand down to brace herself against the table just in case as she watched him closely, aware of how tense both Harry and Severus had become.

Meeting her gaze head on, eyes glowing brightly and smile turning downright devilish, Falcor all but purred.

“Why, the Tuatha De Danann of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, let me know what you think!


	4. Stretching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are powerful things, and when magic is involved, it's even more so. Harry and the staff are about to learn just how powerful they really can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, it's been quite a while since I've updated this piece, and for that I am so very sorry! But! I now have, I'm glad I've managed to do that before the end of the year, and I'm considering moving other pieces that I'd been working on over here from ff.net. Opinions would be appreciative as long as they're constructive. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to read and review!

Anyone looking for him, wouldn't have found him, as he had learned long ago how to pull the shadows over him to help himself hide. When you were thrown into a whole new world, with only a furry flying noodle to help you, learning how to survive became your number one priority. It hadn't mattered that he had just finished a war, or that someone who he had thought hated him had died in his arms mere hours ago. Life didn't care about that when it kept shoveling heaping piles of shit on your platter, even when you were already bloated with everything else you had already consumed. 

Releasing a long, tired breath, Harry stared absently into the flames of his own teaching quarters in Hogwarts, memories of the soft limp hair that he had always thought oily clinging to his hands like persistent owl downy. Pain, fear filled, eyes not letting him look away, imploring him to understand why, what he had done, even as memories that weren't his own were given to him. The smell of blood drenched, aged wood floors, sweat, had been heavy in the air that night, choking him. The feel of his glasses slipping down his nose, his own sweat soaked hair sticking, stinging injuries he had trouble feeling over the adrenaline making his heart race. 

He hadn't known what was happening at the time, he had only been acting on pure instinct, following the instructions Snape had given him as he had laid dying. It hadn't been until after everything was done, after Harry had struck down Voldemort, after he had gone back to try and help Snape, only to experience a blast of magic so strong that he had blacked out, only to wake on an oddly comfy pile of fur, that everything had hit him. In his panic he had scrambled to his feet, his head spinning with the damage done, the lives lost, the fact that he was still alive, but his heart had felt like it was being torn from his chest. That was when the shaking had started, as he had dropped to his knees, and the scream that came from him was enough to drown out even the loudest of cheers of victory that he could swear were surrounding him. He could remember his friends calling for him, desperate, even as they rushed to try and help him; but one moment he had seen a burning Hogwarts through tear filled eyes, and the next he was on his side, stretched out, staring bleary eyed at large blue eyes, a paw tapping on his cheek.

He had thought his life was over then, as it should've been, but no, life hadn't been done putting him through the wringer, and all he had wanted was to be off the crazy ride. 

Another sigh left him, before he lifted the glass of whiskey that he had poured for himself, throwing it all back in one go. When he had entered these quarters for the first time a couple of weeks ago, he had found it to be as spotless as he had expected when living in a castle with endless house elves. While the furnishings were indeed comfortable, they lacked a personal touch still. A soft leather couch before the fire flanked by a couple of armchairs, a thick rug spread out on wooden floors inviting you to stretch out before the fire. He had found the decent size bottle of Jamesons on the side table with a small note welcoming him to the staff. With Falcor draped over his shoulders, they had made a quick tour of the area, leaving Draco and Luna, who had been kind enough to show him to his new living space, by the couch to talk quietly while he explored. 

A large bed on a four post mahogany frame, with rich, dark purple bedding edged in silver stitching took up the middle of the room. Nightstands, wardrobe, dresser, mirror and shelving made of the same wood lined the walls, and another thick woven rug helped protect feet from the chill of dark wood floors. There was a smaller fireplace in this room as well, the shelves flanking the fireplace with a set of chairs in the same purple as the bed facing them. To the side of the shelves was another door, and when he peeked around the edge of it he found a bathroom befitting a penthouse suite hotel inside, marble counters, flooring, and deep bathtub included. 

Returning to the main area, he had been quick to explore the closed door to one side of the large fireplace there and found a study with more shelving and a sturdy desk that matched the wood once more from his bedroom. The door on the other side of the fireplace led to another, smaller bathroom, perfect for any visitors. Next to that had been an open air kitchenette, a good size for when he simply wanted to store snacks for late nights, or anything of importance, or if he felt the need to cook something. He had been about to go back to return to Luna and Draco at that point when he noticed two more doors on the other side of the kitchenette, and while one he was happy to see was a guest room for possible over night visitors, the other had him drooling a bit. 

Stepping into the room in slight awe, he found that Hogwarts had come through for him again, just as she had so many years prior when the Room of Requirement had been desperately needed. But this room....this would be the room where he could keep up with his training, his defense skills, practice new spells before teaching them, and even let out a bit of steam if he needed to work off some anger. Much larger on the inside then it appeared on the outside, the room had a floor with just enough give to it without being too soft, the wall to his left was lined with any number of weapons he could think of, while the wall to this right had a row of chairs waiting for guests to help him go over his ideas. 

It was the last, and furthest wall from him though that had him smirking a bit. Half the wall had a number of bulls eye targets ready, while the other half had a few faceless mannequins waiting to be torn or blown apart. He would definitely be able to put this room to use when nightmares haunted him, or he was mad about something. Giving himself a quick shake, he pulled himself from the room, hurrying back to embrace Luna and give Draco a handshake, thanking them both for showing him to his new quarters before they left for the night. 

Since that night, Harry had worked hard to put together his materials, bringing his trunks with all of his books and clothes and other odds and ends that he had obtained over the years to the main room with a snap of his fingers. By the end of that first week he had a curriculum put together of the spells, physical training, and studying he would have the students do turned into Snape. By the following day it was returned to him with approval. 

Now it was a week later, and he had a week to go until classes started...and he had avoided his now coworkers like the plague. Letting his head fall back against the couch, he tried to think of how he was going to tell them what happened all that time ago. He knew he would have to drop his glamours too, but that was always much easier said than done. 

After that night when he really returned and Falcor had let it out of the bag of Harry's creature inheritance, the silence that had fallen had been thick with shock and tension, leaving Harry uncertain as to how to go on. Thankfully that was when Luna and Draco had come to the rescue and asked if he had wanted to join them for dinner or be shown to his rooms to start unpacking. Like the coward he felt he was, Harry had latched onto that idea with both hands and quickly followed them out of the great hall. 

A loud knock sounded throughout the room, bringing Harry back to the present with a jolt as he sat up quickly, not even realizing his hand had started to glow in preparation of a spell. Hearing a snort, he looked over to find an amused Falcor watching him from he was stretched out on the arm of one of the chairs next to the fire. 

“You're going to want to be careful with that Harry, not everyone knows you can use wand-less magic as easily as you breathe now. And I really don't think Miss Luna is here to harm you.”

Glaring a bit childishly, he shook his hand free of the magic before hurrying over to the swing the door open, smiling when he did indeed see Luna waiting for him on the other side of the door. 

“Luna, please come in!” He stated with a smile, stepping back to let her in and offer her a seat while swinging the door shut. “What brings you here today?” He asked, settling back onto the couch beside her, watching in a bit of surprise as Falcor stretched his long body out and then floated over to drape himself across her folded legs, a purr escaping him when the fingers of one hand started tracing through his fur. Lifting his gaze, he lurched back at the rather intense glare that Luna was giving him. 

“You know exactly why I'm here Harry. You've put it off long enough don't you think? Classes start in a week, and everyone is going to need to know what happened so we can explain why you were gone for so long.”

“UH.....I was traveling the world?”

“Harry James Potter-Black, that is a load of horse shit and you know it. Now I may understand why you did, and am rather glad Falcor was with you to help you through things, but unless you tell them, no one will understand.”

At this point Harry just sunk further into his seat, sighing. He should've known she would know, Falcor had warned him after all. Glaring at the little traitor who was still purring away, he couldn't help but snip a bit at him. “You knew she would always know didn't you? 'The one who see's past what others can', it was always her.”

Releasing a quiet snicker, Falcor lifted his head to look at his friend and student. “But of course. The majority of information I've given you over the years has dealt in some way with the people from your past. It's not my fault-”

“That I couldn't use my brain to figure it out, I get it I get it.” Harry snapped, growling a little as he did so. 

“Harry.” The softness of Luna's voice this time had Harry swallowing hard against the sudden lump that decided to lodge itself in his throat. Lifting his gaze slowly, he could see the understanding, and knowledge of things that he didn't have in her pale eyes and suddenly felt comforted. 

“You're not alone in this, I'll help you as much as I can, as will Falcor, and I'm pretty sure Severus will as well. There are things that you don't know yet about each other, and there's certainly far more to Hogwarts that has been lost over the years that are just waiting to be found. Hogwarts herself has been waiting for you to come back, and to show you her secrets. So she can be the home for you that she was always meant to be. But you can't get that home if you hide away in here. Now come on, where's the memory stone that you brought with you?”

“Wait, how did-you know what? Never mind, I give up on trying to figure out how you know certain things about me.” Harry huffed, pouting a little and drawing forth a laugh from her.  
“That would be a good idea, I promise it'll be worth it in the end though. Now it's almost lunch time. I suggest you bring that stone, and yourself with me to the great hall, so we can let everyone know what happened ok? Hermione's already been spending every spare moment that she can in the library trying to find out about the folk of the Fae, why don't you give her a break and provide some first hand history?”

“Oh now that' just not playing fair.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go.” Luna said with a sweet smile. 

“Yea yea, I'm coming.” With that he rose from the couch hurrying into his room to dig for that stone only to call over his shoulder. “Shut it you furball!” When Falcor started laughing outright over how Luna had played him. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The house-elves were on edge, it was simple as that. The squid in the lake lingered closer to the surface of the lake, as if wishing it could crawl out to enter the castle it helped protect, wanting to follow the sense of anticipation that was building. Bracing themselves against his tentacles, the merpeople of the lake waited excitedly. In the forest Centaurs, Unicorns, even the Acromantula were restless, easing closer to the edge of the trees closest to the castle; up in the Headmasters office, Fawkes ruffled his feathers, lifting his head as he sensed Hogwarts stirring more than had been felt in thousands of years, exchanging a look with the sorting hat that nodded to him. 

Down, deep in the cool foundations of the school, in a hidden chamber, a stirring of magic brushed over a polished shell even as portraits long hidden felt the brush of ancient magic building, their glances exchanging in awe. In the great hall, the banners of the houses shuddered, even as a large empty portrait appeared on the back wall, facing the main door. 

The very magic the school, and it's creatures, counted on was stirring, stretching like that of a waking cat, bringing to life once more the things that were long hidden, or even forgotten. Reaching, searching, touching lightly the magic of a certain four witches and wizards, making them shiver as they lifted their heads in awareness, calling them to the hall where as before, once again, all new things would begin. Finding that two of the four were already on their way, with a rather odd furry snake like creature draped around the neck of the dark haired one, the magic of Hogwarts followed along. If anyone had been able to give a description of how the magic was acting, many would say it reminded them of an energetic puppy following their family. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You can feel it can't you?” Luna asked, her tone full of amusement.

“Of course I can, it's a little hard not to when it's being this, well, enthusiastic.”

“Well duh, it's been a long time since Hogwarts fell asleep essentially. The moment you stepped foot back on the grounds as you are now, it started waking up. And the moment you touched that memory stone within the walls, it was like a long awaited alarm clock for the school and the creatures on the grounds.” Falcor stated firmly, smiling when he heard Luna giggle slightly. 

“And you said that everyone has to be there right?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Yes Harry. This has been a long time coming. The creatures obviously won't be here, due to the wards that are keeping them out. But they're there, as are the house-elves. They've been rather busy as soon as they realized why they felt such a change in the school.” Luna stated firmly, climbing stairs and continuing down the main hall now, reaching back to grip Harry's wrist when he seemed to freeze in place, pulling him along.

“They're not going to like this, and they sure as hell aren't going to forgive me, even with the explanation.” Harry refused to admit that he was whining, he was after all, a full grown Fae, had complete- his mental tirade stopped as they paused at the doors to the great hall and he looked at the doors like they were going to bite him. Ok, yea, even he could admit he was whining. 

“Maybe not right away, but at least with this will come understanding, and they will forgive you. It's just the getting to that point that's not going to be easy. Ok, it's going to be downright hard at times, but you'll get through this.” Luna assured him as she waved a hand at the great hall doors and they swung open with no hindrance. Striding into the hall, the sunlight came through the windows that had formed automatically, allowing for the hall to seem to glow, even as the different banners shuddered once more at the power that was now approaching apparent. 

“I thought you said all of the other staff was going to be here.” Harry stated quietly, looking around in a bit of awe at how the hall had transformed. The tables had shifted back to lay flush against the walls, but appeared to be glowing under the sunlight, the large empty portrait with four chairs waiting, empty. And, oddly enough, a pedestal of marble that appeared in the middle of the hall, with a slight grove in it, as if waiting for something to be placed there. 

“They will, have patience, mother magic will get them here quickly enough.” Luna soothed, reaching up to scratch at Falcors chin. 

Huffing out a breath, Harry crossed his arms, trying to wait patiently. After what felt like forever to him, which was really more like five minutes, the sound of multiple pairs of feet could be heard coming closer, and they turned to see Neville and Severus stop at the door, with the other teachers and few staff still on the grounds standing behind them, looks of curiosity on their faces.

Harry could no more control the stiffness that hit his spine then he could help breathing as he watched the others file into the large room. He fought the urge to meet Snapes eyes though, hoping to keep the pain that hit him any time their eyes met from happening. 

“Harry? Luna? What's going on? Why were we called here?” Neville asked bluntly, crossing his arms as he looked at Harry with cool eyes. Harry had to grit his teeth against the stinging of his eyes, fighting the memories of when those same hazel eyes radiated warmth in spite of his insecurities.

“We didn't call you here, Mother magic did, as she knows that we're all wanting answers as to why Harry disappeared for so long. The short of it is that Harry came into his creature inheritance quite suddenly, without even knowing what he was, and had to be taken away to be taught how to handle all that comes with it. The long of it though will take a bit more time, and a memory stone that Harry brought with him.” Luna said softly, resting a calm hand on Harry's arm, even as she let her gaze roam over all of those gathered, including Hagrid who had arrived a mere moment before. Catching Draco's eyes who were watching her closely, she nodded, smiling when he nodded back and shifted to stand beside her. 

Harry had just opened his mouth to continue when there was a sudden flash of light and Fawkes appeared above the group with a calming song before settling on the edge of the pedestal that the others had slowly surrounded. 

“Fawkes.” Harry breathed, reaching up to run a gentle hand over his head and plumes. When he merely trilled and pressed his head further into his hand, Harry felt himself calm, and was grateful he had shown up. Then a slightly strangled, almost cracking voice caught his attention and he looked up to see that Snape was now looking at him with his jaw hanging open. 

“D-did you say a memory stone Potter?” Snape whispered, feeling a sense of fascination and trepidation flow through him. Seeing him nod, Snape shifted his gaze to the pedestal waiting so innocently, and gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this chapter was enjoyed, and i'm working on the next chapter already, i'm back from my hiatus in hopes to get back into the writing spirit. Please read, review, and maybe leave kudos!


End file.
